


Halloween Yogs AU

by YogsGen



Category: Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YogsGen/pseuds/YogsGen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honeydew and Xephos have the terrible misfortune of becoming the things they dressed up as for Halloween! Based off NaniRoxy's lovely AU: http://naniroxy.tumblr.com/post/100553878220/so-me-yogsgen-silverinfinity-catato-and</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Yogs AU

They should have continued walking.

They never should have stopped.

Maybe then they wouldn’t have been… cursed.

“Come on Honeydew, we should keep going-” The spaceman, who was dressed in a dragon costume to celebrate the season, begged his friend. He stayed behind his friend who was over near the entrance of an old, strange building.

“No I wanna see what’s in here!” The dwarf called out, pushing the cobwebs and brush out of the way, leaves and some branches fixing themselves into his hair and brambles stuck to the Israphel like coat he was wearing for his costume.

On their way to a Halloween party, where the others were as well, they had stumbled upon a strange looking building that they have never seen before. This convinced Xephos that they had made a wrong turn somewhere and should go back, but Honeydew was curious and decided to take a look at the haunted looking house.

“The others are waiting for us, we’re late as it is. Now come on!” Xephos called back, rolling his eyes as his friend’s pursuit to try getting in. He walked closer to the building, and grabbed Honeydew’s shoulder. “It’s time to go.”

“Not yet, I just wanna take a peek inside. Please Xeph.” Honeydew begged, but he knew that the spaceman wanted to leave, it was obvious with how much he was fidgety and jumpy he was at the moment.

Xephos sighed and remained silent for a minute or so before answering, “Fine, but just a quick peek, nothing more.” He glanced around at the creepy looking place, shivering slightly as a breeze blew by, “I want to get out of here as soon as we can.”

Honeydew laughed out in success as he managed to pry the door open. “There we go!” He shouted as he pushed the door open now with ease, the hinges squeaked and the bottom of the door scraped against the floor. It was pitch dark inside the place, you couldn’t see anything even if it was right in front of your face.

“Wait… Honeydew! We agreed on only a peek! Get out of there!” Xephos called out to his dwarven friend who was walking deeper and deeper into the house. He stood there outside the place, glancing around slightly at his surrounding, a strange fog hung in the air that obstructed his vision, even the glow from his eyes couldn’t cut through it. The forest they were traveling through now seemed as if the trees were moving, trying to trap them in here forever. Xephos gulped in fear as his body tensed up. “AH!” He screamed out in startlement as a crow on the roof of the building gave it’s creepy call and flew away. Xephos held his chest, his eyes glowing more with the fear that he was feeling, “Only a damn bird…”

“I hear screaming out there, you need me to come back out and give you a hug?” Honeydew said from inside the darkness in a mocking voice.

Xephos glared into the house, even though he couldn’t see his friend he knew he was in there, and safe. “Oh shut it.”

A deep, full-hearted laugh was the first reply Xephos got. “Oh, man up bitch and get your ass in here!” Honeydew called out.

Xephos sighed and hesitantly took a step into the building he was sure would collapse at any second. He held his breath as he took another step, and another, and another, making his way deeper into the darkness. Luckily his eyes were providing enough light so he wouldn’t trip on anything (or bump his head which he nearly did on a low ceiling beam). “Honeydew? Where did you go buddy?” He didn’t hear anything or see the happy dwarf.

“Hone- GAH!” Xephos fell onto the rickety wooden floor when Honeydew jumped out of the shadows scaring him, the Israphel outfit didn’t help either. Honeydew was standing there laughing his heart out to the point where his eyes started to water. Xephos looked up at the dwarf, his eye twitching slightly; he wasn’t very amused. “Why? Why did you do that? You nearly gave me a heart attack.” He said standing up, brushing the dust off the outfit.

“Sorry pal, but I had too. You’re too much of a wuss.” The dwarf replied with a giant smile on his face.

“I am not!” Xephos stated, crossing his arms in defence.

“Yes you are.” The dwarf cooed out in again a mocking tone.

“Am. Not!”

The two continued to bicker like an old married couple, unaware of what their presence was causing to awaken. Within the house slept spirits of the dead, ghost, ones of which that didn’t like their eternal slumber to be disturbed, and the arguing downstairs was doing just that.

Within a few seconds, several subtle changes began to occur in rapid succession. First, the temperature in the room dropped by about seven degrees. A very minor change, for those who don’t look for it, but if you knew anything at all about spirits you’d know that a seven degree shift throughout an entire house is actually indicant of quite a bit of power, especially when freshly awoken. Then, as the temperature began to slowly fall yet again, once again in intervals of seven, the floors all began to creak at once, in an almost morbid rhythm, as if some great giant had sat upon the rafters of the house and the entire building was suddenly shifting to accommodate it.

“D-do you hear that Xeph?” Honeydew said, stopping the argument they were having. Both froze to listen to the sickening droning beat that was coming from what seemed like everywhere.

Xephos nodded, scooting a bit closer to his dwarven friend who in returned grabbed onto the dragon hoodie he was wearing, “Y-yeah… I think… I think we should get out of h-”

The building began to shake, cutting off what Xephos had started to say, but this shaking was not so much as to indicate an earthquake. Just enough so that they were both made aware of the motion, and enough to cause Honeydew to shift off balance. And as the temperature reached the lowest point, (only 63 degrees, to contrast the high warmth that the house had previously possessed!) there came a sudden burst of light and sound from the attic and basement all at once, and then everything stopped. It got even colder. All the doors opened at once, and the floor gave a final creak.

The spirit, for better or for worse, had woken up.

The two latched onto each other like links in a chain, and were shaking so bad they almost seemed to be having a seizure.

What happened next would stick with them for the rest of their mortal lives. A smell began to drift upwards, slowly, from the basement upwards. Not just one smell, but after a small time, two, then three, then even more. First was the smell of mold, a warm, sticky smell that burned the lungs and made them cough like nobodies business. Coming up shortly after that, so close it could almost be said to be at the same time, was the thick and heavy scent of french perfume. Perhaps it was cologne. They couldn’t tell, to be frank, but it was heavy and hard like it was trying to cover up the mold, but there was no hope of that. The moldy smell was just too strong to die out. On top of that was a layer of scent that smelled of rot and death, like a piece of meat left out in the sun for hours, or a dead chicken left in the dirt until maggots were crawling at it. Xephos gagged at the smell and Honeydew had to hold him up as his knees went faint. But the smells were a light hell compared to what came next.

A tall, pale figure appeared at the doorway, it was almost transparent. They couldn’t be certain if it was real, only that it was there. It looked like it could possibly be a dog, or a manikin, and they knew something was there, but couldn’t tell WHAT just yet. Shortly after it appeared it was gone again, and was replaced by yet another layer of odor, this one taking on the scent of earth and pine, a good smell on any other occasion, but this time it just made the spaceman feel even more faint.

Suddenly it was back. Twice as tall now, and decidedly human, with bright green eyes and a tall and slender figure. It seemed to be clothed in naught but rags and an old cloak, and it’s neck was tied up in a slim noose. “W-who are you?” Honeydew cried out, but it didn’t answer, only advanced further. Honeydew couldn’t tell if his friend could see it, but judging from his shudders and whimpers, he could not only see it, but the poor spaceman was terrified.

It raised a hand at them and opened it’s mouth. They braced themselves to hear curses, guttural voices, anything but what they heard.

It screamed. Not just a scream like that of a regular man or woman, but it screamed like a banshee, like someone being burned and ripped apart, a scream so high pitched and painful to their ears that it sounded like a sound bomb, like nails on a chalkboard, like an electric guitar mixed with the sound of a Nazgul. It was god-awful, and lasted several minutes, causing Honeydew to break down and cry.

When the scream finally stopped, it opened it’s eyes and blood poured out, soaking it’s pale skin and rags and turning white things red all over it’s figure. It smiled, and soon even its teeth were red with blood. A maggot crawled through one tooth after a few seconds, and it laughed as Xephos once again shook as if he was about to be sick. “So... you woke me up... and you can’t even deal with the sight of me?”

They weren’t able to reply, they were shaking too much, their teeth clattering together mixed with scared whimpers similar to those a little child would make if it was being beaten. Honeydew was the first to try getting some distance between him and the horrifying creature, deciding to hide directly behind Xephos, hugging onto his friend for what could have been dear life.

The thing laughed at them, a noise almost as horrible as its scream, if not quite as bad. Its laugh reminded Xephos of the sound a dying animal makes as it begs for mercy, while it reminded Honeydew of the sound of a collapsing mine shaft. It came even closer to Xephos now, so close he could smell its horrid, fetid breath. It reeked of blood and mold, like the spirit had eaten death itself for dinner. “You two... cowardly... disgusting INSECTS... Invade MY HOME... WAKE ME FROM MY SLUMBER...” He got even closer, now they could see his horrible eyes, rotted out and torn to bits, blackened and disgusting, as he continued his verbal assault, “AND YOU DON’T EVEN HAVE THE BALLS TO LOOK IN MY FACE AND BEG FOR MERCY?!?”

As the thing stepped closer, Xephos moved his arm back as if to make sure Honeydew was protected. The creature stopped advancing towards them, only standing a foot or so away from Xephos, the perfect distance where he could see every little sick detail of this monster. He was shaking as the thing spoke, he couldn’t hide it, and he was positive he let out another whimper somewhere as this creature yelled. He could feel Honeydew hugging him tighter, trying his best to disappear from this scary hell. The spaceman took one deep breath before trying to swallow the knot in his throat, standing a bit straighter, a bit taller, but he still was considered short compared to this thing, and that scared him even more. “W-w-we didn’t mean t-to wake you.” He clenched his teeth after he was able to sputter that out, it was obvious how afraid he was now.

The beast laughed again, biting its fist to keep from spitting. “ ‘W-we didn’t m-mean to w-wake you...’” He mimicked in a crybaby style voice. “Grow a pair. STAND UP DAMN YOU, AND LOOK ME IN THE EYES!” He laughed again when the two of them jumped, shaking his head. “You... you two are fun. You two are REALLY fun. I think I wanna keep ya. Chain ya to my walls and beat ya till ya bleed, lick up the blood oh yes we would have some SERIOUS... fun... together... you and I... me and you... the three of us... together...”

Both of the heroes paled, every ounce of color left their faces, and Xephos’s eyes glowed violently from fear. One step, another, and then another, they moved away from this demon that they accidentally awoke. They didn’t like the sound of what this thing wanted to do to them, and the mere thought of what it just said made them shake even more.

“C-can we just… leave? We’re sorry we woke you Mr… demon… thing.” Honeydew said, still behind Xephos, and gave a sheepish smile towards it.

The thing chuckled and shook its head, sending a splash of blood forward onto the pair of shivering heroes. “No... ohnonononono. It’s far too late now, my dears, you’re in MY abode, and once you enter the abode of Rathgar, you...do not... leave… alive. Ya see, I’ve been asleep for a while, and now I’m awake, and I’m bored, and I’m hungry, and I’m a thousand other things. And ya know what? You two fit the bill for what I need.” It grabbed Xephos’s arm and laughed yet again. “Oh... you’re gonna hate your lives for the rest of all time my pretties. But let me assure you... I... am gonna LOVE IT. 

Xephos tensed up as the thing grabbed him and pulled him away from his friend. He only screamed out one thing, the first thing that came to mind, the one thing that he cared about, “HONEYDEW RUN!”

Honeydew stayed in the room for only a second more before something caught his eyes, taking off into the dark of the house in the direction he saw the object of hope. He wasn’t going to leave his best bud to suffer whatever this monster had in mind, so he grabbed a metal rod, pulling it out of it’s place, and ran back to where Xephos was. Easily finding them from the blue glow of the spaceman’s eyes, the spirit had it’s back turned to Honeydew, and taking that as his chance, he brought the rod around and hit the monster.

It screamed, and this time was even louder and even worse. Xephos felt his eardrums almost burst as he went down on his knees from the sheer force of dark energy leaving the spirit, which dropped his arm and went lunging for the dwarf. “YOU INSOLENT LITTLE PEON!” It roared as the house began to shake again, “YOU DARE TO STRIKE ME? I WILL KILL YOU AND DESECRATE THE CORPSE!”

Honeydew’s eyes went wide as the creature went for him, happy for his height he hit the floor and the thing happen to over jump and go clear over him. Scrabbling up he grabbed Xeph’s hand and they took off out of the house as fast as they could.

As they got away, they barely heard another shriek from behind them, and could see in their peripheral vision the sight of the building lighting up in flames. A faint voice from behind cried out, “DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU BOTH! TONIGHT YOU SHALL LEARN TRUE HORROR AS YOU BECOME THE VERY MONSTERS YOU ONCE SOUGHT TO SLAY!”

They continued to run, and run, passing trees that just looked like blurs. They didn’t even pay attention to what that horrid thing shouted out, they just wanted to get out of there. And so they did, running till they couldn’t take another step, but still in that forest they wandered into.

“I-I dearly hope… that thing isn’t… following us…” Honeydew panted out, resting up against a tree.

“I doubt… that it is…” Xephos sputtered out, trying to catch his breath.  

“Did you even… catch what that monster said?”

Xephos shook his head, “Like I care? I just wanted out of there.” He stood up straight again and started walking, waving for his friend to join him. “Come on now… let’s get out of here.”

“Right behind ya!” Honeydew called, pushing himself off the tree and followed the spaceman.

The two kept running, deeper and deeper into the woods. “This seems a bit thicker now.” Honeydew managed as he jumped over logs and fallen trees. “No it doesn’t,” Xephos replied, “it’s only an illusion, I promise. Keep going. We’ve got this, trust me.”

“Xephos...” The dwarf finally cried a few minutes later, “It’s- It’s getting foggy as hell out here and I can barely see a foot in front of my space. We need to stop here and wait for it to clear!”

“Hell no!” Xephos yelled back, “If we wait that thing will catch us!”

“I thought you said it wasn’t following us?”

“I said I doubted it.” But he stopped for a second. “Jesus... This fog came out of nowhere... you don’t think-”

“It was strong enough to make your ears bleed Xeph, who knows what else it could do?”

“I guess you’re right pal.” There was no answer. “Pal? … Honeydew?” Xephos started to panic and started to run to find his friend. “HONEYDEW?! Where are you!?” He called out, hoping that the dwarf would hear him, but to no avail, he got no replies. “Oh god buddy… where are you-” With the fog so thick the spaceman tripped over a fallen tree, hitting the ground hard, hard enough where he actually heard something crack. His eyes went wide as he tried to push himself up, his arms shaky under him as if he was trying to lift something too heavy. Barely managing sit up, he used a tree to help prop himself back onto his feet, which were also shaking. “Ow…  oh I hope nothing broke…” He said to himself as he placed a hand where he felt the crack, his lower back. Shaking his head he continued to walk in the fog looking for his friend.

“Honeydew? Please pal, no jokes this time. Come out.” He begged out into the air around him. He stopped walking and clawed at his arm, which had started to really itch since he tripped. ‘Must’ve fallen into some poison ivy or something.’ He thought as he continued to scratch at his arm, then his other arm, his legs, neck, soon it seemed like whatever was causing this had gotten all over him. ‘Might be on the clothes,’ and with that in mind he went to try taking off the pawsies, but found he couldn’t pull them off. “OW!” He shouted after another attempt at taking them off, feeling like he was trying to pull his skin off his body.

Click. Click. CRUNCH!

Xephos spun around to see what was making that sound, only to feel a great deal of pain, like someone was taking a baseball bat to his back, making sure to break his spine. He fell to the ground face first. “AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH” He screamed in pain as he soon felt like something was crawling under his skin, almost like a slimy creature or a thick oozing liquid. He bit his lip hard, causing it to bleed, as he felt like someone was breaking every bone in his body. Clawing at the ground he tried to get up, but found that he couldn’t muster the strength to.

Something started to penetrate his back, right below his shoulder blade, he could feel it stretching the skin. He screamed again, but it only came out more like an animal’s roar than anything human. ‘W-what’s going on?!?!’ He yelled in his mind. His back hurt, feeling as if something was trying to pull it out. His body shook, it felt like he was in hell, like his being was being melted down and remolded. It was hot under his skin. The constant clicking of bones and the growling screams from Xephos filled the night.

He clawed at the ground, trying anything to get away, dragging himself along the ground slowly, his panting became more graveled, deeper. He could feel his jaw snap out of place, his facial bones shifting around under his skin. Something similar to what one would think could be a second pair of arms flailed around, heavy as can be, black skin stretched around the long fingers, webbing them together.

Xephos cried, screamed, begged for this to stop whatever it was. Everything felt wrong, stretched, pushed to its limits. Nothing was right. Finally the pained ceased, leaving Xephos lying on the ground, weak and tired, the only sound was the faint rumbling whimpers from the spaceman.

After what seemed like an eternity, Xephos hesitantly opened his eyes, to find his vision wasn’t the same. Everything had a golden hue, and the fog was gone, in fact everything was clearer and brighter, almost like it wasn’t night at all. He tried to stand up, and literally having no balance at the moment, he fell flat on the ground again. Again he stood and again he fell, finally he resorted to just staying on all fours. ‘Strange... it feels almost natural to stand like this...’ The thought raced through his mind, but all train of thought vanished when he glanced down and spotted what his hands had become… reptilian claws. He shrieked, again it came out as some deformed growl, and fell onto his back.

Xephos then got a full look at what happened to him. Looking at how his whole body had become one of a reptile, he even saw a tail- wait… was those wings?!? ‘Oh no… nonononononono.’ He thought to himself. He didn’t panic long though, he soon heard footsteps nearby. Jumping up he looked around and spotted someone wandering around not too far away. Slowly he walked closer to it, stopping when he saw who it was, Israphel.

Honeydew, still in a bit of a daze after what happened to him after he and Xeph got separated, wandered around the woods looking for his friend. He studied himself, amazed and scared about what happened. He looked like what he dressed as for Halloween, Israphel. The dwarf stopped walking when he heard something snap, turning around he was greeted with a black dragon with gold markings, and what seemed like a beard. Honeydew blinked for a bit, "X-Xephos?"

Xephos stopped creeping up on the pale man when he said his name and stared at him. Then it hit him all at once, if he looked like a dragon, which is what he dressed as, then perhaps whatever messed him up did the same to Honeydew... And he was Israphel now. The thought sent a chill down his spine, but the goofy grin his friend was giving him made him smile some (to the extent that a dragon could smile). Xephos walked over to Honeydew, glad that they found each other and that they were safe. He went to call the dwarf's name but all that came out was a garbled mesh of grumbles and growls.

Honeydew froze for a second before busting out laughing when he heard his pal try speaking, thus receiving a glare from the nightfury. "Well... I guess I should have listened to you Xeph, and not gone into that house."

Xephos again tried to answer, which was more dragon sounds, causing Honeydew to start laughing again. He just shook his head as Honeydew hugged him.

"Come on pal, let's go get the others and fix this." Honeydew said, patting his friend's shoulder, and the two went off to solve this mess they were now in.


End file.
